Weirdos From Another Time or so they say
by MiZz-cAfF3iNaTeD
Summary: The Slayers are at it again, trying to find the Claire Bible...still. But then the Evangelion characters appear out of nowhere...wait...the Evangleion characters! What is heck is going on here!


He he! hey people! This is my 1st chapter of Slayers!!! *eyes twinkle* so happy! Well...actually it's not only about the Slayers. The Evangelion characters are in this story too. Oh yeah! No, these are not my own characters, believe me. XD. So if you try to sue me.........just...don't. R&R!!!!!! Please, I mean....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oy! Lina!" a young man with long blonde hair called out, waving his arms furiously in the air.  
"What is it Gourry?!" an orange-haired girl with a black bandana strapped on her forehead turned. She had been talking to the owner of a restaurant they were in.  
"I found some really great food in this weird place with no people and it's free!" Gourry shouted with glee.  
Lina's eyes became wide and she clasped her hands together. "Wow! I've never heard of super delicious food being free before! This must be a dream!" She floated up to the sky and shouted out, "Let's go!" She punched the air with one arm and then raced with Gourry to the place.  
"Whaaaa!!!!!" Lina cried out happily. "It is a funky place but that is a lot of great food!  
"See? Mm...what did I tell you?" Gourry said to his pal shoving a chicken leg into his mouth. Gourry and Lina began pigging out like wild animals.  
"LINNNNNAAA!!! GOUUUURRRYY!!!" a voice called out angrily to them. Lina and Gourry turned around with a bunch of food still in their mouths. They saw a beautiful girl wearing a pink and white cloak and dress. Her thick blonde hair stood up as she stormed toward them.  
"Uh...Filia!" Lina laughed heartily and scratched her head. She smacked Gourry's head to get the food out of his bulging mouth. "Um...uh, hehehe. What are you doing here?"  
Filia stopped and her eyes looked like fire and she clenched her teeth as she spoke. "The food that you are eating is for the gods the people in this village worship for. And you ate them!" Filia took out a large instrument that was made of pure lead and silver. It had a spiked ball on one end and it gleamed in the sunlight.  
Lina shook with fear then and said shakily as Filia slowly took one step at a time toward them. "Um...ah...what are you going to do with that Filia?" Gourry said shakily and ducked under the food table and whimpered.  
"I'm going to hit you with it obviously. The villagers said that an evil thing will happen if anyone eats this food. SO NOW YOU–"  
Suddenly a bright hole opened out of nowhere on the ceiling and three young kids fell out of it. They landed on Filia and squashed her like a pancake. They stayed where they were and stared around. One was a boy around fifteen with black hair who looked very confused indeed. The other two were girls his age. One of the girls had long orange hair like Lina and wore a flowery dress. Her face showed that she had a bit of a temper and she grimaced at the boy. The other one girl had silvery short hair and had a face that showed no mood. Her face was bland as a statue.  
"Oh great Shinji, look what you got us into!" the girl with the flowery dress said to the boy.  
"Me?" Shinji squeaked. "What on earth did I do Asuka?"  
  
"Besides wrecking our robots and letting that monster go and pushing that stupid button that sent us to freakish land with people who dress bizarrely?!" Asuka screamed out loud, choking Shinji.  
"Maybe we should ask these people about the location of where we are," the girl with silver hair said. Her voice was solid without enthusiasm, anger, or fear.  
"Arg. We're busy here Rei! And another thing Shinji! You–"  
"SHUT UP AND GET OFF ME!" Filia shrieked out loud. She grabbed her club and swung it hard at Shinji by accident. Shinji went flying and crashed into the wall next to them.  
Shinji had a big lump on his head and he sighed. "Why me? All the girls always treat me like this. Ouchy."  
"Oops," Filia said. "I didn't mean to smack anyone really."  
Asuka groaned and crossed her arms. "Where the hell are we? Can you guys with the weird clothes tell us?"  
"GWAH!!!! We're weird?? Why don't you look around you dope and see who's weird!!!" Lina shouted, her eyes crossed.  
"Oy, oy," a young man who was made of stone walked in. With him was a small girl with eyes that always seemed to fill with interest and short black hair.  
"Lina-san, we could here you all the way from the next town. You got to shut up for once," the girl said shaking her head.  
"And–"the golem man paused as Asuka tapped him on the head and shoulder.  
"EH?!?!?!?!" Asuka screamed with terror. "Who, I mean what the hell is he?! What is he made out of?!" She scooted to where Shinji was standing.  
"Er...I am part golem, part monster...," the man mumbled and blushed. He never had anyone ask him that question for ages.  
"Oh, Amelia, Zelgadis...you guys here?" Lina said with wonder.  
"Yup!" Amelia said cheerfully. "We heard you screaming and thought that the restaurant guy poisoned you or something. Darn...I thought you had died."  
Lina took Amelia's head into a headlock and said in a deep tone, "You want to see who's going to die?!"  
"Excuse me, but we three are from another time and need to get back to that time," Rei said, breaking up Lina and Amelia.  
"Hmm," Filia said, thinking. "What date are you from?"  
Rei told her.  
Filia, Gourry, Amelia, and Zelgadis stared at the three kids with amazement and shock.  
"EHHHHHHHH?! That date exists?!" Lina said with awe, her eyes bulged out.  
"You have got to be kidding," Gourry said, "that's...um...now what year is this?"  
Lina smacked Gourry with a sledgehammer and said loudly, "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YEAR THIS IS?!"  
Zelgadis smirked and said to Lina. "Well, what year is it then Lina?"  
"Uh...oy, what is this? Twenty questions?" Lina glared at Zelgadis.  
"But Lina, you said you–"Amelia started to say.  
"I KNOW WHAT I SAID IDIOT!" Lina shrieked. "FIREBALL!" she aimed at Zelgadis, Amelia, and Gourry.  
"Wah!" Gourry cried out. "MOOMMMYYY!!!"  
"Arg, Braz Wall!!!" Amelia shouted out. A barrier formed and the fireball disappeared.  
"AHHH!!! STOP IT NOW! I WANT TO GO HOME!" Asuka screamed her hands on her head. "BASTARDS SHUT UP! WHERE IS MY EVA?! I AM GOING TO POUND YOUR HEADS AND MAKE YOU GUYS SHUT UP!"  
Everyone stared at Asuka who was still going insane. Finally, Rei went up to her and slapped her smartly across her face.  
"That's enough," Rei said in a quiet voice, never rising. "We all want to go back but we need to find out where we are first. So just calm down already and think straight."  
Asuka gasped for breath and stared around. She said embarrassedly, "Oops, was I screaming? Sorry about that. It's just that I've never without my EVA for this long." She scratched her head and smiled apologetically.  
Lina sighed and said, "Oy, oy, oy, let's just help them alright? Filia, any ideas on how to get them back home?"  
Filia thought for a moment and then snapped her fingers. "There is a crystal which is really a time traveling thing. It's deep in Momotaki Mountain all the way on the deserted island of Lakushita."  
"Damn it," Lina mumbled. "But the Claire Bible...that monster is trying to find it...oh well, it's good to take a break once in an awhile. So let's go!"  
So Gourry, Lina, Zelgadis, and Amelia joined forces with Shinji, Rei, and the really...uh...weird Asuka set of to a whole new adventure!!! 


End file.
